


Bunk

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A Drabble where David has the questions, and Skittery has the answers.





	Bunk

“Have you ever been in love?” David was spread out on Skittery’s bunk, staring at the ceiling for answers. Skittery guessed he ought to feel guilty. He’d been the one to give David wine and he’d been the one to goad him into drinking. But it wasn’t like David had never gotten into trouble before. David had yelled at dozens of authority figures. That was nearly the same as getting drunk on a Tuesday.

“I’m not dumb like you,” answered Skittery. He didn’t question the world’s big bosses, didn’t start protests, and certainly didn’t fall for losers in cowboy hats.


End file.
